


Sallagos: Guardians of the Gifts

by Dashudu



Series: Sallagos [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Furry, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashudu/pseuds/Dashudu
Summary: This is my personal story that i've been working on for a while.Sallagos is a land that believes life was given ten gifts to enjoy; growth, light, shadow, ground, fire, wind, water, stars, ice and, love. When these gifts are threatened someone must stand to protect them.





	Sallagos: Guardians of the Gifts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prolouge~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aoa moved closer to Izza as the glowing figure before them, Dasha the great spirit, spoke in an ancient language. She was enchanting the daggers Corn and Hario had made to defeat Raha, Dasha’s once close sibling, who had risen in the form of an eastern surlecian who went by Farn. Raha had threatened to plunge the territories into war and darkness. They sought to steal the power given to the champions to use for their own.  
“It is done.” Dasha sighed, holding out the daggers, “these will seal Raha away.” The ten champions took them in hand. “You will find them atop the plateau to the south. Once it is done bring the daggers to me at the center of the four lakes.” Dasha said somberly. “I know you have come very far and I ask so much of you all, but I chose each of you because I saw your strengths.” She said.  
“We will not let Raha be victorious.” Sur, the champion of light, spoke 

“Our heroes, our champions, gathered at the center of the four islands each prepared to give their life to seal the evil persona before them.” Gabrel spoke in a deep epic voice. “Fools! I am a being eternal I can never be truly defeated!” Michelle growled evilly, her silver fur stained with red dye.  
“Alright stop.” Gabrel sighed, “That’s a horrible evil voice. Raha is supposed to be the embodiment of great darkness, not and angry kit.”  
Michelle looked at him with folded ears. “I thought it was pretty good.”  
Wendell chuffed from his placed on the high bunk. “It was alright but definitely not intimidating.” He said, clearing his throat. “This is what Raha should soud like!” he growled in a low voice before coughing. “I could do Raha.”  
“No. The moment is lost.” Gabrel sighed, gathering up the pages of script. “We can try again later, besides, I think I’m really getting good at the part.”  
“The part of narrator.” Sval murmured from the bottom bunk on the far side of the room.  
“The narrator is a very important part.” Gabrel said. “I need to keep the audience invested and informed. Even if they’ve heard the story a billion times.”  
“Maybe just do the firs bit again.” Michelle said as she took a seat on her bed.  
Gabrel cleared his throat. “The ten great gifts we observe in this world; light, shadows, growth, water, fire, winds, ice, ground, love and the stars, were Dasha’s to guard from any who sought to steal these gifts. Unfortunately, the one who would try to steal these gifts would be Dasha’s own family. Raha, a violent surlecian saw the peace brought by gifts as a luxury. They stole the gifts and plunged the clans of Petosk into war. Dasha was forced to banish Raha into a seed. The seed was planted on the border of the steppe and this tree grew to a great height but one day it fell, releasing Raha from the prison. Dasha saw this and, still weakened from the last time, hid the gifts in ten champions to use them to seal Raha away once more in a seed that would become our great academy…” Gabrel finished his reading. “Did that sound okay?”  
“It sounded great. Can we go to bed now? The sun is starting to show.” Wendell yawned.  
“Fine, thanks for the help.” Gabe said, beginning to clean up as everyone settled into their beds. Gabe looked around the small dorm room, the left side was Wendell and Michelle’s side. Michelle was a true northern Surlecian with long silvery white fur who is about as short as her temper but was really something sweet when you knew her. Wendell was a big northern, big as they come, his fur looks like it was golden until someone splashed it with grey and black with a striking mane of golden brown. The right side of the room was Sval’s and His. Sval, Michelle’s brother, had to be the oddest thing Gabrel had seen, fur interspersed with feathers and all-around hybrid of Reylian and Surlecian. Gabrel himself was and eastern with dark short fur, seeking to learn to perform. They had all come to the academy for different studies and were placed together at the beginning of the year. The four had become great friends over their time together.  
Gabrel climbed onto his bunk and blew out the lamp. “Goodnight guys.” Which was answered b grunts.

 

Gabrel was woken from his sleep by Sval’s dog Bud barking at something outside the window. “Bud, it’s nothing.” Gabrel sighed, dragging himself up. The others were gone to get sun meal, the first meal eaten in a normal day. Gabe hopped down and tied a light length of green cloth around his waist. He strolled down to the dining hall with Bud close behind him. He entered the hall to find one of the older faculty members tanding on a table.  
“-and when I defeat the monarch tomorrow at the Lonik Var then I’ll be in charge around here.” He boasted.  
Gabrel shook his head, these kinds of speeches always came up around Lonik Var.  
Lonik Var is a festival hat comes around every five years on the anniversary of the first monarch’s coronation, during the festival the four high standing lords of the territories and the monarch themself allow anyone to challenge them for their seat. It’s rare that anyone really wins in the challenges but if they do they immediately replace the former leader. The same family, Smithe, has held the position as monarch for almost two centuries. The current monarch, Conor, has been reaching the end of his rein and just about everyone can tell. The rumor has been spreading that one of his sons will challenge him at Lonik Var this year. Wendel, being Conor’s elder son is who everyone is expecting to challenge him since Jon, the younger, has seemed to have made it clear that he doesn’t want to be monarch.  
Gabrel sat with Sval and Michell. “Your noise maker woke me up.”  
“I told him to.” Sval said. “If you’re late again Mikka will kill you.”  
“Bah he and I are good.” Gabrel yawned, looking around. “Where’s fluffy?”  
“Under the table.” Michell yawned. “Lonik Var fever has him all worked up.”  
Wendell’s nose poked out. “No, I’m just comfy down here.”  
“I see.” Gabrel sat on the bench. “Lyou know people stick gum down there?”  
“Yeah.” Wendel chuffed. “Let me enjoy my peace.”  
“Don’t you have some early morning lecture?” Sval queried.  
“Aw shit.” Wendel launched himself out and stumbled down the hall, leaving his roommates to go about their morning activities.


End file.
